The Storming Flower of Love
by starnightdreams
Summary: Based on events from the Tekken motion picture, and on the Tekken 1,2,& 3 games. About Kazuya/Jun, Jin/Xiaoyu/Hwoarang, and other Tekken characters. R&R!!!
1. Little Phoenix

~Disclaimer~ I do not owe any of the Tekken characters...Please don't sue me. I know that they belong to Namco and all..... and I do not own the storyline for the Tekken movie, and I don't own Jun, Jin, Kazuya, Xiaoyu....etc., and plus, don't forget the fighting moves. P.S. TEKKEN ROCKS!! Heh, heh, just had to put that in there.  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
-sighs- You're probably wondering why I put this chapter up first, before Jin's story.... Well... I was thinking, since, it's WAS a Jin/Xiaoyu fic, I should be telling her story too.... so here it is. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update... but as usual, the normal excuse, I had TONS of homework, and no time to write. I'm pretty much in a writer's block... Maybe more reviews will help speed me up. *Hint, Hint* So don't forget, after you read, click on the blue button at the bottom. Please R&R!! (Don't critized me too harshly, please!!)  
  
P.S. Do you like the double-spacing? Is it easier to read?  
  
~The Storming Flower of Love~ Chapter 1; Little Phoenix  
  
A man and a woman watched as a 11 year-old girl practiced some fighting styles, in  
  
their backyard. The woman smiled and turned to her husband, and said gently, "My little Phoenix has learned our fighting skills well.... she has even developed some of her own fighting techquies.... and she has a playful style, and she's so graceful too." The man replied, "Yes, she well be a great fighter someday, even though she's a girl."  
  
They watched as the vibrant little girl performed cartwheels around the yard. "We  
  
must go now," said the man." "Should we?," asked the woman. "My little Phoenix has special abilities, and... I can feel something dark coming. I'm... I'm afriad that I might not be there to protect her, and guide her as she grows.." The man spoke gently, a little annoyed, "Nonsense, don't talk like that. You act as if there will not be another day! We must go, or else we'll be late for the school reunion." "Okay...," said the woman reluctantly, "Is Lena here yet?," asked the woman. "Yes," said the man, "the babysitter is in the house. Now lets go already!" "Okay, okay, let's go," the woman said, and she walked with the man, to a car in the driveway, and got into it. The man started the car up, and drove away, the woman looking back at her daughter still playing in the yard.  
  
An eighteen-year-old teenager walked out into the yard, coming from the house. She looked at the departing car, then at the little girl practicing her moves. The girl sighed, and then smiled, "Xiaoyu, you're such a hyper, and vibrant little girl, I don't know how I can catch up with you. I'm so lucky that you're such a happy, and good little girl that's not naughty like other kids." The 11 year old girl stopped practicing her moves, and ran over to the babysitter, "Lena!!," cried out the young girl joyfully, and leaped up to hug the teenager joyfully. Lena laughed, "Okay, okay, Xiaoyu let's go and get something to eat, alright?" "Alright!," said Xiaoyu happily as she followed Lena into the house.  
  
It began to rain as the man and woman drove down the road in the car. "Won't it be great to see our old friends at the old Kazama school?," asked the woman. "Yeah, yeah," muttered the man concentrating on driving. Suddenly, right in front of them, appeared a tall green figure. The man, startled, swerved missing the monster and the car crashed into a tree. The man was immediately killed (Cause he wasn't wearing a seatbelt) as he was thrown out of the front window by the force of the impact, and the woman was knocked backwards, the seat belt holding her back.  
  
The woman groaned as pain shot throughout her body. She gasped. She could feel darkness coming nearer, and nearer, and she struggled to unfasten her seatbelt. The clasp finally came off, but suddenly, big green arms broke her left window, and reached in to pull her out of her seat. Blood fell as the woman was lifted upwards, choking as the Ogre stared deep into her eyes, and spoke in mind thought, (I have come for your soul.) An aura appeared from the woman, and disappeared into the Ogre, and the woman collapsed. The Ogre threw her body onto the ground, next to the man, and vanished, in a flash of light.  
  
Lena and Xiaoyu were happily eating steamed dumplings. Lena stopped eating for a moment, watched the 11-year-old chomp down on the dumplings, and chuckled. Suddenly the telephone rang. Lena went over to pick it up. "Hello?," said Lena. Lena listened to the voice on the other line, and gasped, as she dropped the telephone, and turned to Xiaoyu with a shocked expression on her face. Xiaoyu, seeing the look on Lena's face stopped eating, and ran to Lena, and tugged at her pantlegs. "Lena, what's wrong?," asked Xiaoyu worriedly. Lena couldn't answer, and just threw her arms around Xiaoyu, and cried.  
  
Lei Wulong picked up the telephone, his black bangs falling over his eyes as he yawned, getting up from his nap. "What is it?," said Lei as he spoke into the telephone. A voice spoke on the other line, "Mr. Wulong?" "Yes, that's me," said Lei. "We are very sorry to inform you this, but....," the voice on the other line paused for a moment, "....your sister, and brother-in-law have been killed in a car accident. Your niece, Xiaoyu is being taken care off, but since you are her only living relative, you must claim custody of this child, or else she'll go to a orphanage." Lei's eyes widened, as he said hoarsely, "My little sister is dead?!" "Yes," said the voice on the other line, "Do you claim custody of her daughter, Ling Xiaoyu?" "Yes!," said Lei, not thinking about his police job, and the strenuous hours he put into it, only thinking of the little girl who now didn't have any parents, and he couldn't bear the thought of Xiaoyu being put in a orphanage. "I'll take good care of her," promised Lei.  
  
~A day later~  
  
Lei Wulong walked up the steps, and gluped. He had met Xiaoyu only once before, when she was a little toddler. Lei didn't know how she would react to him. (I hope I know what I'm doing, heck, I hope I can take care of the little kid!), thought Lei nervously as he reached up his hand to knock on the door.....  
  
Lena opened the door to a tall man, whose hair was long, and braided. Lena blinked.. The man said, "I'm Lei Wulong. Where is my niece?" Lena's eyes went sad, "I'm Lena, the caretaker of Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu is out in the back. She still does not know what happened to her parents. I was hoping that you could tell her instead....." Lei Wulong eyes saddened, and he nodded understanding, "Lead me to her." Lena lead him through the kitchen into the backyard.  
  
There was Xiaoyu, practicing her fighting moves like always, doing the art of the  
  
Phoenix. Lei watched as the engerized girl performed the steps. He recognized some of the styles. "She can fight?," Lei asked Lena, surprised by the little girl. Lena nodded, "She learned the techniques from her parents, but she made up that move herself. Her mother loved calling her Little Phoenix. The name is quite fitting for her." Xiaoyu stopped practicing when she saw Lena, and a man she did not know, standing there watching her.  
  
"Lena?," Xiaoyu ran over to the teenager, and looked at Lei, and said, "Hi Mr., who  
  
are you?," very adorably, looking up at Lei. Lei was fascinated by this girl, "I'm your Uncle Lei. You're going to come and live with me." Xiaoyu, confused, looked up at Lei, examining his face, and asked, "Where did Mommy go?" Lei looked sadly at Lena, who nodded to him, and Lei turned back to Xiaoyu, and said gently, "Your mommy went to a place, far, far away." Xiaoyu, even more confused, asked, "Will she come back?" "No," said Lei sadly, "She would if she could, I think." Xiaoyu turned sad, finally understanding, "Mommy's not coming back.... is she happy where she is now?" Lei thought for a moment, (Isn't Heaven supposed to be a happy place?). Lei looked at Xiaoyu, and said, "Yes, she's in a happy place." Xiaoyu nodded, and bowed, and said, "I will go with you, Uncle. I know that Mommy is happy, and she would want me to be too."  
  
Lena then turned to Lei, tears swelling up in her eyes, "I'll miss Xiaoyu, with her  
  
innocence, and her trusting in others.... will you please allow me to visit her? I want to know how she's doing." Lei nodded, "Here's my address, and phone number. Feel free to call anytime. Xiaoyu does need someone to remind her of her mother." Lei handed Lena a card, and then stooped down, and picked up Xiaoyu, and placed her on his shoulders, "Come on, Little Phoenix," said Lei gently, "We should go now. Good-bye Lena. It was nice meeting you." Lei turned to walk out of the yard. "Good-bye Lena!!," yelled Xiaoyu, as she was carried off. Lena watched them go, tears in her eyes as she whispered, "Good-bye Little Phoenix....."  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
OOooo.... I'm so evil..... sorry to leave you off at this spot, and I didn't have time to type out the rest of the continuation for Jin's story.... sorry about that. Bad me, Bad me. You should see it within a few days though..... So what did you think? Will Lei be able to raise Xiaoyu? Or will he fail like at he has at so many other things. (Heh, he, that's actually not true, I'm just kidding.) You should find out in upcoming chapters.... So how did you like Xiaoyu's story? Please R&R, and tell!! (Pleasee... give me more ideas on how to make the story better, and easier to read, if there's any problems... I'll do my best to fix them!!!)  
  
Email: Starnightdreams@yahoo.com 


	2. The Thirst For Revenge

~Disclaimer~ I do not owe any of the Tekken characters...Please don't sue me. I know that they belong to Namco and all..... and I do not own the storyline for the Tekken movie, and I don't own Jun, Jin, Kazuya, Xiaoyu....etc., and plus, don't forget the fighting moves. P.S. TEKKEN ROCKS!! Heh, heh, just had to put that in there.  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
My first Tekken Fiction!!! Don't criticize me too bad.... If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but I think it'll get better later on. I hope you like it. Please R&R!! Thanks!!!  
  
  
  
~The Storming Flower of Love~ Chapter One: Thirst for Revenge  
  
Jun Kazama was walking in the cool forest, holding hands with her fourteen and a half year  
  
old son, Jin Kazama, just calmly observing the scenery. "Mother?," Jin voice suddenly asked,  
  
breaking the still silence of the forest. Jun startled, looked at her son, and asked, "Yes honey?"  
  
"How did Father die?," asked Jin suddenly. Jun was taken back. Jin had wanted to know what  
  
Kazuya was like, but Jin had never asked Jun how Kazuya had died before. Why now after all this  
  
time? Jun bit her lip as she remembered what had happened to Kazuya..... "Mother?" Jin voice  
  
startled Jun out of her memory. "He died when he was fighting in a Tekken tournament," replied  
  
Jun. Jin was taken back. Jun had once told him what a Tekken tournament was before, and he knew  
  
that his father Kazuya was a tough fighter, one of the best in the world. "Who killed him?," asked  
  
Jin. Jun bit her lip again. "It was your grandfather, Heihachi Mishima who killed him," Jun finally  
  
replied. Jin's eyes widened, "My grandfather killed his own son?!" Jun let go of Jin's hand, and  
  
turned away from him. "Yes.... your father and grandfather hated each other. Your father wanted  
  
revenge, and had entered the tournament for the sole purpose of killing Heihachi Mishima...your  
  
grandfather." Jin, confused, asked, "Why did father want to kill Heihachi, my grandfather?" Jun  
  
twitched as she remembered the day, that faithful day, when she was a young girl, and Kazuya was a  
  
kind young boy, who had only wanted to be friends with her... It was the day that Kazuya's  
  
innocence had been destroyed, when Heihachi had thrown Kazuya off that steep cliff, into the  
  
canyon.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A small girl with a bow in her hair, crouched near the ground holding a baby bunny, was crying. A  
  
boy with black hair stood over her, and asked, "Why are you crying?" The girl, Jun, said between  
  
sobs, "The... the bobcat got the mother rabbit." "Don't cry..... Please don't cry... I'll get that bobcat  
  
for you." the boy said reassuring. Jun looked up. The boy continued, "I came here to be the best  
  
fighter in the land, a bobcat won't be a problem for me." Jun stood up, "It's all right..... the bobcat  
  
only got the mother rabbit because it needed to eat... I know the rabbit wasn't happy to get eaten,  
  
but... you see the bunny doesn't hate the bobcat," Jun smiled, "Thanks anyways." The boy nodded.  
  
Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere, and grabbed the boy by the neck of his shirt collar. A man  
  
with strange looking hair, two pieces sticking out of the side, and baldness in the center, was  
  
holding boy up in the air. The man demanded, "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be  
  
out here." The boy gritted, "She needed my help." The man eyes narrowed, "You are too weak to be  
  
my son." The boy said angrily, "I'm not weak!!" The man eyes caught on a golden locket hanging  
  
from the boy's neck. The man grabbed it, and asked, 'Why do you still wear that silly trinket?! I  
  
think we'll get rid of it now." The man tore the chain off the boy's neck, and threw it away onto the  
  
grass, and it opened, showing a woman with a little baby boy inside. "Noooo!!!," screamed the boy,  
  
his arms outstretched toward the locket which laid in the grass. The man swung the boy over his  
  
shoulder. "Let me go!! Let me go!!," yelled the boy as he pounded on his father's shoulders, as the  
  
man walked away. Jun got up and went over to where the locket laid. She picked it up, and glanced  
  
at it. She closed it, and then ran after the man and boy. The man walked over to a cliff, and said,  
  
looking down at the deep canyon below, "Lions throw their cubs off a cliff, and only raise the ones  
  
that climb back up." The boy gasped, "Father, no...." The man picked the boy off his shoulder, and  
  
held him out, into the air with one hand, positioning the boy just above the steep fall below. The  
  
man looked deep into his son's eyes and said, "Kazuya, if you really are my son, you'll climb back  
  
up." The boy said, "Father....don't do it....please, Father...no.... Don't Do IT!!!" Jun ran toward the  
  
man, yelling, "STOP IT!!," but the man flung back his arm and threw Kazuya into the canyon, as  
  
Kazuya screamed, falling, "Noo!!!!!" Jun covered her ears as she felt the boy's pain, and she  
  
screamed also. Suddenly the pain stopped. "No...," whispered Jun. She watched as the man walked  
  
past her. "How could you!!," Jun yelled at the man, "How could you throw him off into the  
  
canyon!!!" The man didn't answer, he just walked off into the distance. Jun ran to the edge of the  
  
cliff, looking down. She felt faint, at the long fall that was below her, "....Kazuya....," whispered Jun.  
  
How could he survived a fall like that? Jun ran back to the school. She saw a man, and a woman  
  
standing by the garden, "Please help!!," Jun begged them, "Someone was thrown off the cliff over  
  
there. Come help me try to save him!!" "Thrown off that cliff?," asked the lady. Jun nodded, tears in  
  
her eyes. "Hmph.. nobody would be crazy to get thrown off that cliff. Don't play games with us girl,  
  
go play somewhere else," said the man annoyed. Jun gasped, these adults were cruel!!! Jun ran off  
  
back to the cliff. The woman stared after the girl, then turned to the man, "What if she wasn't lying?  
  
I did hear a scream a while back ago." The man snorted, "Yeah right.... The girl is just crazy if you  
  
ask me. Ignore it." Jun stood at the edge of the cliff.... she breathed in deeply, and climbed slowly  
  
down, really scared, as it began to rain heavily. "Hold on," said Jun, "I'm coming," hoping the boy  
  
was still alive. Jun had searched frantically for Kazuya that day, but she couldn't find him.........  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
16 years later, when Jun had entered the Iron fist tournament, Tekken, to investigate the rumor of  
  
biological weapons in the Mishima cooperation, she had found out, after all those years....that  
  
Kazuya was still alive... He had somehow survived, and had climbed that cliff....and Jun was  
  
shocked to find out how he had survived.... Kazuya had sold his soul to the devil just so he could get  
  
revenge on his father..... Kazuya had made it to the top of the Iron Fist tournament, ready to kill his  
  
father, even after he had defeated him...but Jun had been able to stop Kazuya and turn him from his  
  
hatred before he could....but yet, the devil had still remained in him...and two years later, when she  
  
and Kazuya had learned that Heihachi was still alive after that explosion....and had announced a  
  
another tournament..... there was nothing Jun could do to stop Kazuya from entering.....The devil  
  
had woke in him once again.....and Jun could not enter the tournament herself to stop him, for she  
  
was pregnant...with Jin.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Jun was happy. She could feel a spirit growing inside of her, and she knew.... she was having a  
  
baby!! "Kazuya!!!!," Jun gave out a excited yell, as she ran out of the small cabin that Kazuya had  
  
built with his own hands. There was Kazuya at the water spring, practicing his moves like he always  
  
was, his bare chest glistening with sweat as he performed the complicated moves of the Mishima  
  
style. Kazuya stopped when Jun ran toward him. "What's wrong?!!," asked Kazuya worriedly,  
  
stepping toward Jun. Jun skidded to a stop. "Oh nothing....., guess what?," said Jun excited, as she  
  
kissed Kazuya on the lips. Kazuya kissed her back with surprising gentleness, and passion, and  
  
asked curiously, "What?" Jun playfully hit Kazuya on the chest. "Silly! You're supposed to guess!!  
  
Guess what I felt this morning." Kazuya sighed, and looked at Jun. What did she want??!!  
  
"Hmm.....," said Kazuya, as in deep thought, ".....I don't know." Jun rolled her eyes. "Oh come on,"  
  
she said, "Try to guess." Suddenly Jun felt something dark, and sudden. "Duck!!," yelled Jun as she  
  
pushed Kazuya out of the way, straight into the water spring. A arrow whished past them and  
  
embedded itself into a tree, with a piece of paper attached to it. Kazuya leaped up, out of the water,  
  
gasping, as he spurted out water, "Jun!! What the heck....," Kazuya stopped speaking when he saw  
  
the arrow embedded in the tree. His eyes narrowed, and Kazuya leaped out of the water, and  
  
dashed into the direction that the arrow had flown from. Jun, startled, at how close the arrow had  
  
come to hitting Kazuya, just stood there. Kazuya came back looking furious. "Who ever did that is  
  
gone!," Kazuya said angrily. "Who could it have been?," asked Jun, bewildered, "Who could have  
  
known we were in here, in the middle of nowhere. We were so careful. We didn't even get marry, so  
  
they wouldn't know we were here." Kazuya growled, frustrated, when he suddenly spotted the paper  
  
hanging from the arrow. He walked over , tore it off, and read it:  
  
Kazuya Mishima, and Jun Kazama,  
  
We are inviting you to the next Tekken tournament. As two of the best fighters in the world, you are one of the chosen to participate in this event. May your courage, and own Tekken be enough to win. The prize shall be for 1 billion dollars, and the title of the number one fighter in the world. This event, like always, will be hosted by Heihachi Mishima.  
  
The Mishima Cooperation.  
  
Jun watched as Kazuya's face turned into anger, and rage. Jun grabbed the note from him quickly,  
  
and read it. Jun gasped, when she saw what it said, and quickly looked at Kazuya, now knowing the  
  
reason he seemed so angry. Kazuya rammed his fist into his other palm, and said angrily, "So  
  
Father is still alive from that explosion.... I'll kill him this time!!!" Jun gasped, "No Kazuya!!! You  
  
can't!! Please don't. Let's just stay here, and be happy." Jun could already feel the darkness that she  
  
had tried so hard to vanuish from Kazuya, rise again in him. "Jun.....," said Kazuya, 'You can't stop  
  
me this time.... I'm going." Kazuya took the paper from Jun, and began to walk back to the cabin.  
  
"Wait Kazuya!!," Jun cried out in despair. Kazuya turned around to look at Jun with his eyes,  
  
suddenly softening as he looked at the woman he loved so much. "Please....don't go.. don't let anger  
  
fill you up again like before. Don't let the darkness of hate, and thirst for revenge against your  
  
father overcome you again.. I nearly lost you last time, I don't want to lose you again....Please don't  
  
go!!," said Jun. Kazuya looked down at the ground, and said gently, "Jun....." "Kazuya!," Jun said  
  
as a thought suddenly struck her. Kazuya looked up. Jun hurried on, hoping this would keep Kazuya  
  
from going. "Kazuya..... what if you were to become a father of your own son, would you want him  
  
to know that you wanted to kill your own father?!" Kazuya replied, "I would be a better father then  
  
Heihachi!!!! What?.....??" Kazuya looked at Jun. "Jun!!!," Kazuya's eyes grew wide, "You're  
  
pregnant!! Why didn't you tell me!!" Kazuya walked over to Jun, and hugged her gently. "Kazuya....  
  
don't go..." Jun said almost close to crying. Kazuya held Jun back, looked at her, and said, "I have  
  
to go... if don't I go, Heihachi will come after us sooner or later. I have to defeat him now!! Please  
  
don't cry Jun, I don't like it when you cry. I'm going, for you and our son. Don't try to stop me."  
  
Kazuya pushed Jun away, and walked into the cabin, and got his things, with some money. Jun  
  
stood there, not knowing what to do, watching as Kazuya came out of the cabin, feeling as if her life  
  
had been turned upside down. Jun tried once more to stop Kazuya, "Kazuya, don't go!!!," Jun said,  
  
pleading with him. Kazuya walked over to Jun, and reached up to brush away the tears that were  
  
forming in her eyes, and stroked her hair softly, and said gently, "I'm different now, Jun because of  
  
you. I love you so much Jun, always know that in your heart," Jun blinked, Kazuya never said that  
  
he loved her before except once, and he never spoke mushy like this before. "If I never come back,  
  
just know that I'll always love you.... and for my son...... Tell him about me, and I hope that he never  
  
becomes like me, what I was back then.... Tell him that I love him too, and give him this," Kazuya  
  
took the locket off his neck, and put it in Jun's hands. Kazuya then bent down and kissed Jun for  
  
what would be the last time, and then turned to walk into the forest, with Jun looking after him, a  
  
sinking feeling in her heart, feeling like she would never see him again, still holding the locket in  
  
her hands.  
  
~Back to Reality~  
  
Jun never did see Kazuya again. Kazuya had made it to the top of the tournment, and had finally  
  
faced his father in a final battle, the battle that was his last. Kazuya lost his final battle..... Jun never  
  
saw Kazuya again......and Kazuya never got to see his newborn son.....Jin. Jun looked at Jin. She  
  
knew that Jin resembled much of his father, but seemed to have a kind spirit......but.....Jin had  
  
inherited something else..... he had inherited part of the devil's spirit from his father.... Jun felt it  
  
from time to time, when Jin got angry or frustrated. Jun shivered, knowing what that dark feeling  
  
could do to a person's spirit.... should she tell Jin about it now? Was he ready? But Jun also knew  
  
that Jin had inherited some of her angel spirit as well... maybe it would prevail over the dark spirit.  
  
"Mother?," asked Jin patiently. "Son, sit down, I have to tell you something important," said Jun. Jin  
  
sat down on a nearby log, worried by the tone in his mother's voice. "Mother, what is it?" asked Jin  
  
worriedly. "Son, the reason that your father hates Heihachi so much..... is because Heihachi once  
  
threw him off a cliff, when he was young, to test his strength.... and hatred." Jin eyes widened as he  
  
asked disbelieving, "Grandfather threw his own son off a cliff?!" Jun nodded, " But there is more to  
  
the story, Jin. Your father only survived the fall because of his hatred.... for Heihachi...... Your  
  
father wanted revenge on his father so much....that he wanted to kill Heihachi badly. I was there on  
  
that day, when your father was thrown off that cliff, so young and helpless.... and Heihachi walking  
  
away from it all, not caring. I searched frantically for your father, for Kazuya, but I couldn't find  
  
him. 16 years later, your grandfather announced a Tekken tournament, I entered to investigate the  
  
Mishima organization for biological weapons. I found out that Kazuya was alive and had also  
  
entered the tournament. He had somehow made it back up the cliff. I was happy to know that he had  
  
survived, but..... Kazuya had changed alot from that little boy I used to know. He had a dark, cold  
  
spirit from the fact that he wanted to kill his father. You see Jin, hatred and thirst for revenge can eat  
  
away your spirit. If everyone in this world was like that, there would be no point in living. Luckily  
  
some people truly know the meaning of life. I found out that the only reason that Kazuya had  
  
survived was that, because he hated his father so much... that he sold his soul to the devil, to make  
  
sure he got his revenge. That was why he had such a cold spirit within him." Jin, startled by this,  
  
asked in disbelief, "He sold his soul to the devil?!!" Jun nodded sadly, "Your father rage was so  
  
great, he defeated Heihachi in a duel, and was about to kill him, but I managed to stop him, and  
  
Kazuya's dark spirit disappeared for a while. The island that your grandfather owned, exploded,  
  
after the fight, but your father and I managed to escape. We were happy for two years, until one  
  
day..... We found out that your grandfather was still alive, and had announced another Tekken  
  
tournament. The devil's blood arose again in Kazuya, and there was nothing I could do to stop  
  
Kazuya from going. His hatred was too strong...... and I couldn't enter the tournament to stop him....  
  
cause I had you." Jin breathed hard, "So father died....." "Yes," said Jun, "He couldn't beat Heihachi  
  
again.... but I have to tell you something else... Jin.... you have devil's blood in you too.... you got it  
  
from your father." "What?!!," Jin yelled and stood up, " How could I?! How do you know?!" Jun  
  
said gently, "Because of your tattoo... and you have a dark feeling in you too...." Jin clutched his  
  
tattoo on his arm, "This?," asked Jin. Jun nodded, "But it doesn't matter that you have the devil's  
  
blood honey... you're still my son. Just stay kind, and never let the thirst for revenge, and hatred  
  
overtake you....or else darkness will prevail... Do you understand?" Jin nodded glumly, "I  
  
understand Mother.." Jun smiled, "That's my son.... You have something else too..... from me.... You  
  
have An..." Suddenly Jun twirled around. "Mother?" asked Jin, confused, "What is it." The forest  
  
had suddenly become quiet, and the wind seemed to have stopped. Jun could felt something dark,  
  
and hungry, out for spirits, something ....Evil.... coming towards them. It came at her with force.  
  
"SON!! Watch out!!," Jun pushed Jin out of the way as a fireball came hurling towards them.. A  
  
huge green monster stood in front of them, towering above them. "Who are you?!!," demanded Jun,  
  
as she went into a fighting stance. A voice echoed in Jun's and Jin's heads, ("I am the powerful  
  
one.... I am the Ogre.... and I have come for your spirit Jun...") Jun's Angel spirit seemed to cry out,  
  
and Jun knew... that she couldn't beat this beast, all it was was darkness consuming the light. "Jin,  
  
get away!," Jun cried out as she kicked at the Ogre. "Mother! No!," cried out Jin, as the Ogre  
  
grabbed Jun by the throat, "Let go of her!!!." Jin ran toward the monster, and punched it hard. The  
  
Ogre didn't even flinch, and he knocked Jin backwards into a tall tree, as he held Jun high above the  
  
ground, who was kicking at the Ogre, her hands trying to free herself from the Ogre's hands, gasping  
  
for air. An aura seemed to come out of Jun, and disappear into the Ogre....and Jun collapsed. A  
  
binding light followed, and the Ogre, and Jun disappeared, as Jin shielded his eyes instinctively  
  
from the light. As Jin opened his eyes he saw that they were gone. "Mother!!!!," screamed Jin out  
  
into the clearing, as the sky darkened, and it began to rain hard. His body was roaring with pain, but  
  
Jin ignored it, thinking only of the pain in his heart, "Mother.....," groaned Jin, hatred and vengence  
  
building up in him, and the tattoo on his arm began to glow, "I'll get revenge for you!" The soaked  
  
youngster stood up, and began limping back to the cabin through the mud and rain........  
  
  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Soo...... what do you think?? It's my first Tekken fanfic, is it good??? I want reviews!!! Come on!! This is based on Tekken 1, 2, and 3, and it's also off the Tekken movie, the motion picture, which is about the Second Iron fist tournament. Well, is it good? Please Review!!! If you want a update on coming chapters, send me your email, and I'll inform you. Thanxs for visiting my page. Email me if you have any good ideas, and don't forget... REVIEW!!!!  
  
Email: StArNiGhTDrEaMs@yahoo.com 


	3. A Unknown Relative Revealed

~Disclaimer~ I do not owe any of the Tekken characters...Please don't sue me. I know that they belong to Namco and all..... and I do not own the storyline for the Tekken movie, and I don't own Jun, Jin, Kazuya, Xiaoyu....etc., and plus, don't forget the fighting moves. P.S. TEKKEN ROCKS!! Heh, heh, just had to put that in there.  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Hey everybody!!! Sorry, I haven't updated this story for a looonnnng time. I know, I know, I said this chapter would be out in a couple of days. I should have said a month!!  
  
My mistake..... Sorry... I'll try not to let it happen again. I mean I had the chapter written out and all, but... I was too lazy to type.... and even though I got Spring Break, at the exact same time, my uncle let me borrow his PlayStation 2. (Tekken Tag is GReeattt!!!) so I was busy with that. I'm sorry I neglected my story..... But enough of my excuse, on with the story!!!  
  
~The Storming Flower of Love~ Chapter 3 -A Unknown Relative Revealed-  
  
Michelle treaded through the mud, the rain in her hair, as she walked. She sighed, holding a skin coat above her head, as she thought, (It's going to be so great to see Jun again... I wondered how's she's doing? It's been almost a year since I last saw her.... I wonder what she and Jin have been up to?) Michelle walked through the mud, and finally spotted the cabin ahead of her. She smiled. (Now I can get out of the rain.. I can't wait to see Jun!!) She walked to the door, and was about to raise her hand to knock it, when she saw that it was slightly ajar, and water was coming into the crack. She carefully pushed the door open, "Jun??," said Michelle as she looked into the cabin. Michelle gasped when she saw the muddied body, of a young teenage boy, whom she recognized as Jun's son. "Jin!!," cried out Michelle as she went to the side of the body, and kneeled down to feel for the pulse in the boy's wrist. "Thank God," murmured Michelle. Jin was still alive. "What happened here? Where Jun?!!," thought Michelle wildly, looking around for her old friend, but Michelle did not see her. Michelle confused, and stricken with worry, lifted up Jin's body, and put it on the cot, which was not a easy task. She gasped with exhaustion as she finished the job, and sat down hard, looking at the body of Jun's son lying there. (What in the world happened?!) Michelle thought wearily, as she waited for Jin to wake up.  
  
~6 months later~  
  
A teenage boy stood on the stern of a ferry boat, watching as the waves splashed by, the cool rain falling on his hooded figure. He wore flaming black pants, and a black hooded sweatshirt, and on his hands were red gloves, and on his feet were red fighting foot pads. His hands were clenched as he stared forward into the driving rain, at the inland in front of him. The boy, Jin was in deep thought. Jin clenched his fists. Rainy days such as these, always reminded him of that horrible day, six months ago, when the Ogre had attacked his loving mother, Jun Kazama and vanished with her. Jin clenched his teeth, and closed his eyes, the rain pouring harder, as he remembered what had happened that day.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Jin watched as his mother, Jun was lifted upwards by that beast, the Ogre. "Let her go!!," screamed Jin as he ran forward, and punched hard at the monster. His punch was hard, but the being didn't even flinch, and Jin felt himself, being knocked backwards into a tall oak tree. Pain shot through his body, as he hit the trunk, and he slid down into the mud. He helplessly watched as his mother aura was taken out of her. A flash of bright light came afterwards, and Jin instinctively had covered his eyes with his arms. When he had opened them, he saw that both the Ogre and his mother was gone. "Mother!," he cried out into the pouring rain. He rammed his fist into the mud. He laid in the mud, the rain pouring hard on him, pain shooting thoughout his body, as he got up. Jin ingored the pain, as he only thought of one thing, the deep pain in his heart. (Mother.....) Jin limped back to the cabin, the forest trees looming above him, as he painfully made his way back home. Finally after what seemed like hours, Jin stumbled through the cabin door, and fell unto the carpet, still muddy. Jin fell unconsious right then.  
  
Later on Jin had woken up to a slap. Jin opened his eyes hoping to see his mother's kind face, but all he saw was the worried eyes of his mother's old friend, Michelle. "Are you all right?," asked Michelle worriely. JIn sat up. He was on a cot with animal skins, and there was bandage around his ribs. Jin groaned inwardly as he sat up. "Careful!!," said Michelle, "Your ribs are cracked a little. What happened to you? Where's Jun?" Jin looked away from Michelle, "Mother..... was taken, by this creature called the Orge..... I tried to stop it..... but the Orge just took her soul right in front of my eyes. I..... I couldn't stop it." Jin hung his head in sadness of his lost mother. Michelle's eyes widened and she sat down fast, as she breathed heavilly, "Jun..... is gone?!" Jin nodded, the pain in his heart growing. "I'm sorry Jin.....," said Michelle,"I don't know what to do...... what will you do now?" Jin, startled, thought for a moment, "I think I'll go search for my only living relative. I need to avenge my mother!!" Michelle's eyes widened, then narrowed, as she said angrilly, "No Jin! You should not go see that awful man! He's heartless and cruel! He killed your father without second thought! He killed my father and tribe, and he left my mother to die in the forest! You can't go! Don't you understand?! He might kill you!" "I don't care!," snapped Jin, "He's the only one that can help me! I have to go, for the lost of my mother!" Jin painstakily got up, and began to gather his things in the cabin. Michelle looked at the young teenager sadly, and said, "Just like Kazuya..... if Jun were here she wouldn't want you to go to revenge her." Jin ingored Michelle, and managed to gather all the things he needed into a bag, and paused to pick up one more item. It was a golden locket that his mother had given him, and it had a picture of Jun, and Kazuya together, along with his baby picture. Jin clasped the golden rectangler locket around his neck, and said flatly to Michelle, "I'm going, no matter what. I have to find my grandfather. Good-bye Michelle." Jin walked out of the cabin, and Michelle sadly watched him go  
  
~Back to Reality~  
  
Jin opened his eyes. Jin had searched for Heihachi Mishima for almost six months since then. Now, soon he would finally meet him..... He felt the ferry boat stop, as it finally reached the inland....... of China.  
  
~Six months before~  
  
Michelle sat by herself as she sadly watched Jin go. Michelle sighed, and said gently to the air around her, "Jun where ever you are now, rest in peace. Watch over Jin though, for he is becoming much like Kazuya." Michelle got up as her eyes caught on a white feather, floating down from the ceiling. Michelle caught it, but it then seemed to vanish in the air. "Jun?!," gasped Michelle. She then smiled sadly, "Good-bye my old friend." Michelle left the cabin.  
  
~Six months later~  
  
Heihachi Mishima slammed his fists on the expensive, oak carved table in front of him, making it crack. Heihachi cursed under his breath. 3 months ago, his Tekken Force had been attacked by a strange being called the Ogre. Soon after that, fighting masters around the world had begun to vanish mysteriously, and others were attacked by the same being, the Ogre. Heihachi sat on the temple floor as he remembered the first time he heard of the Ogre.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
-In the ruins of Mexico- Heihachi felt the helicopter touch the ground. Some of his men were yelling as Heihachi got out, his boots hitting the dirt. Heihachi looked around, and spotted a helicopter wreck, and his eyes narrowed. "Sir?," a Tekken force officer came up to Heihachi. Heihachi growled, "What happened here?!" The man cleared his throat before replying, "Sir, one of the Tekken Forces have been attacked by this unknown being called the Ogre. He did this." The man motioned toward the remains of the helicopter. Heihachi nodded, and surveyed the wreckage. He clenched his fists. (What kind of beast could have done this?) thought Heihachi.  
  
~Back to Reality~  
  
Heihachi clenched his fists. What was this being, the Ogre? What did it want with the fighting masters? Why did it attack so suddenly, but then had suddenly vanished so quickly, as if it had never came? Heihachi growled deeply. He didn't like having so many questions and no answers. Heihachi shook his thoughts away, and began to mediate, to cleanse his mind of such thoughts.  
  
The cab driver pulled the taxi cab to a halt. "We're here," he announced to Jin who was in the back. "Thanks for the ride," said Jin as he opened the door, and paused to hand the driver money for the fare, and a big tip. The man grinned as he took the money and said, "Thanks! Have a great day!!," he said cheerfully. Jin shut the door, and the cab driver drove off. Jin stared with disgust at the sky. It was still raining. (Why does it always rain?) thought Jin moodily. He turned to around. There in front of him was a towering mansion, and a beautifully carved temple was to the side. Jin diverted his glare up at the temple. Somehow Jin knew his grandfather was in the temple instead of the mansion for some reason.  
  
(Finally....) thought Jin, (I've finally found Heihachi Mishima, my grandfather. I can only hope that he can help me get revenge for my mother.) Jin walked forward, towards the temple door. Four guards talking at the doorway, saw him coming, and quickly moved in front of the temple's doors, blocking his way, their guns raised. One of the guards said, "You are not authorized to be here! Who are you? What do you want?," the guard held up his gun threatening. Jin replied back cooly, "I'm here to see my grandfather, Heihachi Mishima." The guards stared at Jin for a moment, and then bursted out laughing. One of the guards said between fits of laughter, "His... grandson!! Heh, he, Heihachi doesn't have a grandson!! If he did, he probably killed him already!!"  
  
Jin's eyes flared, as anger rose in him, and the tattoo on his arm began to glow faintly, "Do you question me?!," said Jin angrily, "I am the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, and I have come here to see my grandfather, Heihachi Mishima!!" The guard stopped laughing, and stood up straight, and said sternly, "Heihachi is busy. Come back later when you have a better excuse. Now get out and scram!!" The guard lifted his gun to point it at Jin, but Jin, in a quick movement, grabbed the gun and twisted it, while knocking the guard out in the process. The other three guards, startled, raised their guns, and rushed at Jin, who in return, hefty kicked them all into one of the temple walls. Their unconious bodies fell to the ground, and Jin carefully stepped over them, and kicked the temple doors open with one big blow, and walked in.  
  
Heihachi heard noise, and looked up, just as the temple doors were kicked open. A young boy with wet hair wearing a black sweatshirt, and flaming balck pants stood there, dripping with water from the rain outside. For a moment Heihachi thought the boy looked like Kazuya, but quickly shrugged that notion off, and he quickly leaped up and said angrilly, "Who are you?! How dare you come in here!" Jin stood there and said, "I'm am Jin Kazama, your grandson." Heihachi was taken back, but he quickly regained his posture, and scoffed, "That can't be, my son was Kazuya Mishima, and he had the soul of a devil. I killed him myself fifteen years ago in the last Tekken tournament." Jin said fiercly, "I am your grandson. I am the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima, the man you killed fifteen years ago." A glint of light caught Heihachi's eye. He saw the golden locket around Jin's neck. (That locket,) thought Heihachi, (I've seen that locket somewhere before. It's Kazuya's locket!)  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Heihachi grabbed young Kazuya by the neck of his shirt collar. He lifted Kazuya up into the air. Heihachi demanded, "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be out here." Kazuya gritted, "She needed my help." Heihachi eyes narrowed, "You are too weak to be my son." Kazuya said back angrily, "I'm not weak!!" Heihachi eyes caught on a golden locket hanging from the boy's neck. Heihachi grabbed it, and asked, 'Why do you still wear that silly trinket?! I think we'll get rid of it now." He tore the chain off the Kazuya's neck, and threw it away onto the grass, and it opened, showing a woman with a little baby boy inside. "Noooo!!!," screamed Kazuya, his arms outstretched toward the locket which laid in the grass.  
  
~Back to Reality~  
  
"Where did you get that locket?!," demanded Heihachi. Jin confused, looked down at the locket, "This? My mother gave it to me." Heihachi, stood back, "So you really are my grandson.....Why have you come? No, let me guess," Heihachi went into a fighting stance, "You've come to revenge your father, right? Prepare to fight!!" Jin stepped back, "No, I haven't come to avenge my father, I came to avenge my mother, Jun Kazama." Heihachi lowered his fists, "You come to avenge your mother?" Heihachi thought back, (Did I ever kill a woman before?) "Yes," said Jin, "I've come to train under you, to take revenge on the beast that attacked my mother. A being known as... The Ogre." Heihachi flinched when he heard the name. "Wait, your mother was Jun Kazama? Was she a fighter?" Jin nodded, "She fought well in the Kazama Self- Defense Style." Heihachi nodded understanding now, (Now I truly know what the Ogre is after.... the souls of fighters to make it stronger.) He then smiled, (And now I know how to beat it.) Heihachi folded his arms and studied Jin, "Are you up to the task? The training will be harsh, and difficult. Is your hatred for the Orge that strong?" Jin nodded, and his arm tattoo began to glow, "Yes!! I will train hard! To avenge Mother!!!)  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Whew!! Finally finished with this chapter!! It took me a long time cause I was too lazy to type...... Oh well. You should see the next chapter, in say.... about a month. If you got any questions or suggestions, please email me or put it in your review, you are going to review this story, right? (You better!!) Thanks!!! Bye for now!  
  
Email: Starnightdreams@yahoo.com 


	4. Going on a Cruise; Part one; Case

~Disclaimer~ I do not owe any of the Tekken characters...Please don't sue me. I know that they belong to Namco and all..... and I do not own the storyline for the Tekken movie, and I don't own Jun, Jin, Kazuya, Xiaoyu....etc., and plus, don't forget the fighting moves. P.S. TEKKEN ROCKS!! Heh, heh, just had to put that in there.  
  
~Author's Note~  
It took me a long time to write another chapter. Sorry. Thanks again to all my reviewers out there!! Here's the next chapter!!  
  
~The Storming Flower of Love~ Chapter 4 -Going on a Cruise- (A Ling Xiaoyu Story mostly)  
  
~3 years later~  
  
Lei Wulong heard the doorbell ring He sighed,and went over to a opened door.He opened it,and was surprised we he saw a beutiful looking woman standing there. She had a beutiful oval face, her deep green eyes framed by her beautiful black, shoulder length hair, and wore a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest covering it and short black pants, showing off her slender legs. "Lena? said Lei disbelieving,looking her over. Lena flashed a beautiful smile at Lei,and said playfully,"You know .....its not to polite to stare." Lei turned a little red and stammered "You cut your hair....you've changed a little." Lena asked, "Is Xiaoyu here?" "Hmmm......? said Lei in a trance. "Is Xiaoyu here?!," yelled Lena a little louder. Lei snapped out of his trance and clapped his hands over his ears,"Geez.....you didn't have to yell you know? Yeah, Xiaoyu's here. Xiaoyu!!"  
  
Xiaoyu upstairs, was packing her things, when she heard her uncle yell for her, and quickly stopped what she was doing, and ran downstairs. She saw her uncle, Lei standing in front of the door. "What is it Uncle?," asked Xiaoyu curiously. Lei stepped aside to revel Lena. "Lena!!," yelled Xiaoyu as she ran to her old friend, and use to be babysitter.  
  
Lena could barely hold her ground, as she was nearly knocked over by Xiaoyu. "Hey, Ling," said Lena laughing, "You've grown!!" Xiaoyu stepped back to look at Lena, and demanded, "Where have you been?!! I haven't seen you forever. A year and a half to be exact!! Look at you, you've cut your hair!!"  
Lena laughed again, and said apologentically, "I'm sorry..... I've been busy, training at the acadamy to become a police woman and all. But, hey I'll make it up to you. Plus, guess what?!! You'll be seeing me way more often. I've moved here to Hong Kong, to join the police force here. I was assigned here, now I can visit you anytime!! Xiaoyu's eyes lit up. "Really! That's great!!"  
Lei Wulong spoke up, "Hey you two. I have to go now, but will you still be here tonight, Lena? Lena nodded, "I was hoping if I could stay the night?" "Sure!," said Lei. Lena said, "I don't have to check in untill tommorow. I believe I'm in the same police as you. Can you show me around tommorow?" "Of course," said Lei, "Good-bye ladies." "We're not ladies," chorused Lena and Xiaoyu together, "Good-bye!" Lei looked at them supicously. "You better not get into trouble while I'm gone. Xiaoyu looked at Lei with a innocent face, "What, us? We'll be good Uncle Lei," she looked at Lei with those adorble big innocent brown eyes. "You better not, Little Phoneix," said Lei fondly. He went out the door and closed it gently.  
Lena turned to Xiaoyu, her eyes glinting mischieving, "So what should we do? Should we raid the kitchen? Or hide the T.V. remote again?" Xiaoyu laughed, "Very funny Lena. You're to old too do that stuff anymore." Lena did a pretended gasp, "Me?!! Too old?!! Never!!" She then laughed, "Yeah, you're right, I am too old to do that stuff anymore. Let me get my bags, and then we'll have a girl talk all to ourselves." "Okay," said Xiaoyu. Lena went out to her car and got her bags out. She went back into the house. "Okay, Litte Phoenix, lead the way!" Xiaoyu laughed, and walked upstairs , Lena following after, observing the house. "Much cleaner than before," Lena commented, "I see you finally whipped Lei into shape about cleaning the house." Xiaoyu smiled, "Yeah it took me forever to break him out of his bad habits."  
Xiaoyu and Lena entered a brightly light room, with a cute pink bed, dolls, and stuffed animals placed everywhere, and posters of mystical animals on the walls. There were plenty of windows, shining light into the room. Xiaoyu went over, and plopped down on her bed, and smiled, "What have you been up to, Lena?" Lena sat down by Xiaoyu, "Oh, nothing much really..... I've been training hard at the acadamy.... I'm sorry that I've missed your birthday last year." Xiaoyu said reasurring, "It's okay Lena, you didn't miss much. I just went to the zoo with Panda, and Uncle Lei, and we had a blast. But really Lena, don't work yourself to death. Don't be like Uncle Lei and miss nights of sleep when working hard on a case." Lena smiled gently at Xiaoyu, "I won't," said Lena, "Hey!!! I got a late gift for you though!" Lena goot off the bed and rummaged through her bags, and came up with a parcel in her hands. "Here for your late birthdays," said Lena, handing Xiaoyu the parcel.  
Xiaoyu, curious, opened the parcel. She gasped, and took out the item within to admire it. It was a beautiful phoniex carved out of pure crystal. "Wow," breathed Xiaoyu, "It's beautiful Lena!" Lena smiled, "I knew it was meant for you when I saw it. Cause after all, you are my little phoenix." Lena hugged Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu smiled, "Thank you so much Lena." Xiaoyu put the crystal phoniex on her dresser.  
Lena spotted the packed bags by Xiaoyu's bed. "Are you going somewhere," asked Lena. Xiaoyu glanced at the bags, "Oh, yeah, I'm going to start a new term at the Mishima Polytechical School. It should be fun to be at a new high school, and being a 10th grader." "Why are you packing your bags then?," asked Lean, confused. 'Well, since it's about a hour drive from here, I'm going to staying at the dorms," replied Xiaoyu, "Don't worry, you can still visit me." "I wouldn't want to keep you from your schoowork," retored Lena, "But you're leaving your uncle all alone." "Yeah," said Xiaoyu, "Poor Uncle Lei will be all alone without me to keep him company, and to keep him in line." Lena laughed, "Somehow I always thought that you were the one taking care of Lei these past three years, not the other way around." Xiaoyu laughed, "Yeah, I know. Now Lei won't have someone to make him go to bed early. You'll take care of him for me, won't you, Lena?" "Me?," said Lean, "I don't know..... We might not see each other much with our working hours. Oh well, I'm sure Lei will do fine without you Ling." "Yeah.....," said Xiaoyu. "Come on," said Lena, "Let's go cook something to eat."  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Lei Wulong entered the house, looked at his watch and sighed. It was 12:00. "Late again," he murmered. He looked in the living room, and den, but no one was there. (Xiaoyu, and Lena must be asleep,) thought Lei walking upstairs. He peeked into Xiaoyu's room. Sure enough there was Xiaoyu sleeping in her bed, and a figure was on the spare cot in her room. Lei smiled, and closed the door gently. His stomach growled. Lei walked back downstairs into the kitchen. There on the table sat cold dumpings, and egg rolls. Lei smiled, as he put the dumpings, and egg rolls to heat up in the mirco oven. When they were done, Lei took them out, and went into the living, and sat in his favorite chair. (Now where is that remote?) he thought looking all over the place.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Lena woke up on the cot, her black bangs falling over her long eyelashes, and she swept them away from her face. She smiled at the angelic figure of Xiaoyu, sleeping peacefully on the bed besides her. Lena yawned. She was still sleepy from staying up till midnight, chatting with Xiaoyu. Lena looked around the room, filled with stuffed animals, mostly panda dolls, and the posters of enchanted beasts, such a unicorns, dragons and such. Her eyes came to rest on one particular picture of a beautiful phoenix in mid-air. It was a beautifully painted picture. Whoever had done it must have been a remarkable artist.  
Lena got of the cot, being careful not to wake Xiaoyu. She slipped into cute litte blue bunny slippers whose eyes stared up at her, that Xiaoyu had generously loaned her. The slippers helped to muffle most of the noise she was making. Lena got up, and walked about halfway across the room when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She grimaced when she looked into the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, the woman in the mirror wearing cute white pajamas with blue bunnies, and those blue bunny slippers that stared back at her. Her hair was tied up into two pigtails, which were like Xiaoyu's who had insisted on putting Lena's hair up. Lena sighed, (Oh well.....) she thought, even though she did not like the fact that she looked cute and ridiculous. Lena went out of Xiaoyu's room, and shuffled downstairs yawning, heading for the kitchen. Lei was down there already in the kitchen, having a cup of coffee, and was reading the newspaper. "Good morning," said Lena sleepily. Lei looked up, and choked on his hot coffee, burning his mouth. He leaped up, holding his hands to his mouth, jumping around.  
"Lei?! Are you all right?!!," Lena woke up entirely, and ran to the freezer, and opened the door, getting some ice out. She quickly went over to plop the ice in Lei's mouth. Lei sat down, relieved, "Manks," he mumbled through the ice. Lena laughed. "Do you always burn your mouth like that in the morning?" Lena sat down next to Lei. Lei took the ice cube out of his mouth. "No," said Lei scratching his head, "You just surprised me, that's all." Lei laughed suddenly, "You look ridiculous in that outfit, and the pigtails." He doubled over in laughter. He laughed even harder when he saw the bunny slippers that Lena was wearing. Lena scowled, and hit Lei on the head really hard. "Ouch!," yelled Lei painfully, "What you do that for?" He rubbed his head, painfully. "There," said Lena satifised, "That'll teach you to laugh at me. I wasn't the one who burned his mouth. Besides, Xiaoyu made me wear this! And she did the pigtails!"  
Lei nodded, his head pounding, "Yeah Xiaoyu can really talk people into doing stuff," he said. Lena took out the hair ties that held her hair up, and her black hair tumbled down to her shoulders. Lei stared at her, as he thought, (Gosh, she sure looks beautiful,) and blushed. Luckily Lena didn't see this, cause at that moment, Xiaoyu came bouncing in.  
"Good morning Uncle Lei!! Morning Lena!!" Lena smiled at Xiaoyu. "Good morning Little Phoniex!," said Lena fondly. Lei smiled at Xiaoyu, then turned to Lena. "Hey Lena?," asked Lei suddenly. Lena turned to look at him with her beautiful green eyes, "Yes Lei?," she asked. "Umm....," said Lei, "shouldn't we be going now?" Lena gasped, "Oh right!" I'll go change right now!!" She ran upstairs. Lei looked after her for a moment, then turned to Xiaoyu, "Hey Little Phoenix? Have you seen my t.v. remote? I couldn't find it last night." Xiaoyu looked up at Lei with innocent eyes, "No Uncle Lei...I haven't seen it at all....." glancing at Lei's shirt pocket.  
  
~10 mintues later~  
  
Lei looked at his watch as he leaned on the car, waiting for Lena. Finally the door opened, and there stood Lena wearing long black jeans with a white tank top, and a black jacket, and hand gloves, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she carried bags over her shoulder. She walked over to Lei, "Okay, I'm ready, let's go." Lei nodded, and they both got into the car, and drove away.  
  
~At the Hong Kong Police Station, District 1~  
  
Lei walked inside the police station, Lena following after him. "Wow," said Lena, looking around at the police station, "This place is big." People were all over; cops, office workers, and crimals that were being brought into the station, were all over the place. "Yeah," said Lei, "We have the largest district jurisidiction here in Hong Kong." Lei spotted a fellow female cop. "Hey Tina!," yelled Lei. A girl with back hsir tied up into two buns, and beautiful brown eyes turned to look at Lei. Her eyes brightened when she spotted Lei. She came over, and said happily, "Hi Lei." "Lena, this is Tina Wong, one of the female cops in the building, and Tina, this is Lena Chheng from Shang Hi. Lena is new around here. Can you show her around Tina?," asked Lei. Tina looked at Lena up and down, and nodded approvily. "Sure," said Tina, "Lena looks like a tough female. Really Lena?" "Sure," said Lena, a bit hesitant, and looked up at Lei, "But Lei..... I thought you were going to show me around," said Lena a bit dissapointed. Lei said, "I would like to Lena, but I got alot of work to do.... besides, its better if you have Tina to show you around; she knows pratically everything. Have fun, okay? Bye now." Lei walked away.  
  
"Don't bother with him," said Tina sighing, "lei is the hardest worker in this place. He barely has any time to talk to other cops, much less me. Come now, let me show you around." Lena looked at the retreating figure of Lei, and sighed, and followed Tina.  
  
Lei walked over to his desk. A man was there, waiting for him. "The corpal wants you in his office right away," the man informed Lei. "Okay," said Lei, a bit surprised. (What does that guy want?), thought Lei curiously. The last time Lei saw the corpal, it was since Lei's last incident, when he had accidently had interfee with a undercover case. The corpel had sighed, and told Lei, that he should take it easy, and take the easier cases. Lei had avoided him since then. Plus the corpal only saw people when he wanted a undercover case to be done. Lei walked over to the corpal's office, and opened the door curiously. The corpal, a tall, wry man with a black mustace sat there, reading a folder. "Ahh, Lei," said the corpal putting down the folder. "Come, sit down." Lei walked in, and sat down warily. "Lei," said the corpal, "I think its time for you to go work uncover again. You haven't done it for almost 8 years. Don't you agree?" Lei, startled by this unexpected questin, just said eagerly, "Yes sir!" "But there's a catch," said the corpal, "you'll have to work with a partner again." Lei turned pale, "Sir, I don't think I should. The last time I had a real partner was about 15 years ago. I haven't worked with a good partner like that since, so I decided I didn't need one. I don't need one sir." "Lei," said the corpal, "You work too hard. You have no choice in the matter. You are getting a partner, and that's final." Lei sighed and said reluctenly, "Yes sir....." The corpal smiled for a moment, but it quickly vanished,. "You going to get a partner fresh out of training.." said the corpal when Lei interuppted. "Sir!," said Lei, "I don't need a inexpreinced cop. Undercover cases are extremely dangerous!" The corpal glared at Lei, and Lei seeing his glare stopped talking. "This one's different," said the corpal, "This cop has the best training, and is top ranked in the class. The cop's test scores are high, shooting abilites are marvelous, and self defense is extrodinary. This cop has potenial, and should be with one of the best cops in this police station. You're a good cop, and besides, you're the only cop in this station who doesn't have a partner, so I had to pick you. Lei sighed, "All right, all right, I'll accept it okay? So who's this cop anyways?," he asked curiously. "She's a recruit from Shang Hai, and has just moved here. HEr abilites match those of Jun Kazama, your previous partner. That's why we choose her." Lei mind was racing. (She? Could it be? Nah, just a concidence, it can't be....) "Her name is Lena Chheng," said the corpal. Lei nearly fell over in his chair. "Are you okay?," asked the corpal, amused by Lei's reaction. "Here's your partner's profile," the corpal slid the folder toward Lei, who stopped it. "Her rocords are pretty impressive," said the corpal. Lei, still in shock, opened the folder. In the folder was a picture of Lena, in a police uniform, looking as pretty as ever, but her eyes were serious. Lei eyes scanned the pofile.  
  
_Personnel Folder_  
  
ID# 14551 Special Student in training  
  
Lena Chheng: 21 years old  
Orgin, and place of birth; Japan  
Description: Medium black hair, and green eyes.  
Height:5'4  
Weight:103  
  
Test Scores: 96.8%  
Shooting Acuracy: 96.1%  
Field Test: 98.8%  
  
Class Rank A  
  
Lena Chheng lives in Shang Hi. She has undergone speical police training sence the age of 18 years old. Her abiliteies and quick response to situtations are remarkable, and she has risen to top rank of her class quickly. She does well on the field, and she is physically fit for extreme conditions. She is well recommended for undercover work that may be hard and dangerous, but is believed to be able to handle it, for she has shown us, she is capable.  
  
_ _  
  
  
Lei closed the folder. The corpal grinned at Lei, "So Lei what do you think? You've got the best of the best." Lei just nodded, still in shock a little.  
  
Tina grinned at Lena, "Well that's about all I can show you. Do you need anything else?" "Umm.....yeah," said Lena, glancing a t a piece of paper. "I need to report into the corpal's office. Do you know where it is?" Tina stared at Lena, "Don't you mean the cheif of police's office." "No," said Lena, "the corpal's office." "You're going to be a undercover cop?!," said Tina, surprised. Lena nodded slowly, "Yeah..... what about it?" Tina whistled, "How much experience do you have as a cop?" "None, actually. I just got out of training," replied Lena.  
Tina stared at her, "You've got to be kidding me!! They let a experienced cop go undercover in Hong Kong?! Where in you go training at?" "At the Obabodia Advanced Police, and Defense Training School," said Lena. Tina stared at Lena, "But only top ranked students go there." Lena smiled, "I was the top ranked student in my class." Tina whistled again, "Wow. I'm glad you're a girl. There aren't many girls in the undercover work force. Show the guys what girls are made of, okay?" Lena nodded, and followed Tina to a ffice door. "This is his office," said Tina and knocked on the door. "Good luck," said Tina, as Lena opened the door.  
  
"Come in," said the corpal. Lei Wulong, turned around to see who had knocked. the door opened, and Lena walked in.  
  
Lena was surprised when she saw Lei, but she went striaght up to the corpal's desk. "Reporting for duty sir!," Lena saluted. "So you're the new recruit?," said the corpal looking her over, "I understand that you're the best of your class, sent here. Honored to meet you Officer Chheng, but you'll have to earn your rank here in Hong Kong, understood?" "Yes sir!," said Lena. "I've assigned you a partner Officer Chheng, meet Inspector Lei Wulong, your partner from now on."   
Lena, surprised, but keeping the emotion from her face, turned to Lei, and nodded, "I see," said Lena, inside her heart glad, "I look forward to being your partner, Inspector Lei." Lei nodded. The corpal smiled, "I think you two will do nicely for each other. Now for the matter at hand. You both have a assignment now. I want you two to investigate a crime boss. His name is Kalan Zinn. Tommorow night, he is hosting a party on his crusie boat, the Dragon. You'll both be there. Lei, you'll go by the alias of John Li, a bussiness man with high tastes. We suspect that Kalan is going to negoiate the purchase of armed weapons, to ship around the world to many terriost organizations. He is also a suspect in the counterfeiting bussiness. You're on the guest list. I want you to find out as much as possible what is going on. Officer Chheng, you're going as one of Kalan gang member's dates. He ordered a date package from the Heaven on Earth parlor. You're to accompany him to the party, and entertain him. I want you to slip away from him, and try to break in the safe in Kalan's personal room. You know what to do with that job right?" Lena nodded. "Lei, you are expected to bring a guest with you. I trust you to make a good choice on that decison. Here are your mission tasks in the folders, and your personal i.d.s and equipment needed. Good luck." Lena and Lei took the folders, and Lena saluted to the corpal before walking out of the office.  
  
Lena turned to Lei. "Wow, I can't beleive you're my partner!," she exclaimed. "Yeah," said Lei softly looking at Lena. "So, how come you don't have a partner already?," Lena asked suddenly. "Well, I haven't had a really good partner for almost 15 years. My partners just couldn't handle the work, and pressures of the job, and some easily could have gotten hurt in my line of work. My last real good partner was Jun Kazama. She left the police force for some guy though, I think she had a kid too. I wonder what ever happened to her." Lena looked at Lei. "Jun Kazama," she asked curiously, and thinking (I think I have a relative by the name of that. The teachers kept on calling me another Jun too.) She told Lei, "My instructors kept on referring to me as another Jun. Why is that?" "Well," said Lei slowly, "Jun was a great cop, with great abilites. She had like a second instinct as you might say. She could sense danger coming from a mile away, and she was quick to act in dangerous situtions. She was a pettie-looking woman, but she was dangerous in combat." Lei thought back to the first time he had met Jun.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Lei smiled when he saw a woman leaning on a railing by the beachside. She was wearing a white tanktop, with a white jacket over it, and shorts, and a bowtie was in her hair. He grinned, (So, this is the person I'm supposed to be working with? She looks so frail. I think I'll test her.) Lei launched a punch at Jun's unprotected back while letting out a cry. Jun spinned around and blocked the blow, and launching a punch back out also. Lei dogded the counterattack by doing a backflip nearly stumbling in the process. "Who are you?!," demanded Jun, her fists raised. Lei stood up, and rubbed his head, "sorry, it was rude of me not to introduce myself before um... attacking. I'm Lei Wulong with the Hong Kong police department. I'm your partner for the case. I got a ticket to the Tekken tournament too, so I'm your undercover partner." "I don't know how you've managed to get in with poor fighting like that," said Jun looking at Lei. "Oh," said Lei, laughing softy, "That... It's maybe because I just have a weak spot for women." He grinned at Jun. Her eyes flickered, and she turned back to look at the beach, "Just don't get in my way at the tournament."  
  
~Back to Reality~  
  
Lei turned to Lena, and observed her. She did look alot like Jun, if she wore white, and a bow tie in her hair, and she did look like she could have as much potential as Jun. Lena smiled up at Lei, asking, "She had a second instinct, like me? I'm pretty good in dangerous situtions, and I can sense danger sometimes. I'm pretty good in dangerous situtations too, that's why I was recommeded as a undercover cop. Oh well..... I'll meet you later Lei, okay? Oh, besides, who are you going to bring? Tina?" Lei thought for a moment, "No, not Tina, she's not experinced enough, plus she might be reconizged as a cop, cause of all the drug busts she's done. I really don't know who I'm gonna bring." "Oh," said Lena softly, "Well... see you later!" she said, and turned to walk out of the police station.  
  
Lei watched as she left, and thought, (Who am I going to bring?). He sighed, there was no use thinking about it now. He felt his pockets to look for his keys, and pulled out a... remote? (Now how did that get there?,) wondered Lei.  
  
~Author~`  
  
that's all for now... sorry, I'll try to get the next part up as soon a possible. Don't 4get to Review!! 


End file.
